Panties, briefs and like undergarments heretofore known have the drawback that when they are worn, the portion of the undergarment covering the buttocks extends merely in a planar fashion over the gluteal cleft between the buttocks and hangs loosely at its lower part to form wrinkles, thus failing to present attractive hip lines. Conventional undergarments further have the drawback of being uncomfortable to wear since the garment is unable to fit over the buttocks and the gluteal cleft in intimate contact therewith for enclosing and supporting these body portions.
The present invention, which has overcome the foregoing drawbacks, provides panties, briefs and like undergarments which are comfortable to wear and capable of presenting attractive hip lines, and a method of making such underwear.